A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More Touch Me
by live4life2011
Summary: When Gabriella's mom sends her to boarding school to keep her away from Troy, will she remember her boyfriend back at home or will she fall for her roommates brother?
1. New Beginnings

It had been a week since Gabriella's mom had sent her to Lexington Boarding School. What her mom said kept playing in her head. '_Your getting way to close to Troy. You need some time away from him.'_

She hadn't really had much luck in making friends at this new school, so she most of her time talking to Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi on the computer.

That day the dean came and told her that she was being moved to a room where'd she have a roommate. She packed up all her stuff that day and when she finished she lay on the bed in a know empty room, thinking about how her roommate was gonna be._ 'What does she look like? How does she act? Is she gonna try to rape me in my sleep?' _She thought as she dosed off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's Dream:

Gabby was sitting under an apple tree. She saw a dark figure and as it got closer she saw that it was Troy. She ran to him. He held her in his arms. They fiercely kissed. As the kiss came to a stop, Troy started fading away. "Troy," she yelled, but he faded away leaving her alone in front of the apple tree.

------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Real World:

Dean Santos shook Gabby to wake her up so that she could settled into her new room. She grabbed her stuff and followed the Dean through this long walkway. They ended up in a big room that was pink and orange. It was fully furnished and there were actually people there. She recognized most of the girls from her classes.

"This is the den." Dean Santos told her.

She looked around, like she had never seen a room like it before. It was so big. She wasn't paying attention to where she walking. "Ouch," she said as she snaps back into reality.

"Sorry I was watching where I was going. That was totally my fault," said a girl that looked around Gabby's age. Then she walked away. Gabby got up and continued following the dean. They stopped in front of a door that had a sign on it that said _'Welcome to Kai's Room!' _

Dean Santos knocked on the door and a girl in a Hollister mini and pink Aeropostle polo opened the door. She had dark brown hair and had pink Versaci sunglasses on her head. "Hi," she said as she looked at Gabby.


	2. Split Personality

Kai looked at what Gabby was wearing. Her black tank top, with army green cargo pants and the matching sleeveless jacket. Her hair was in a pony tail to the side and she had on black eyeliner. There were black arm covers on her arm.

"Hi I'm Kai!" she said reaching out to shake Gabby's hand. While still looking at her outfit in disgust. _'How could she wear something like that?' _Kai thought.

"Well I hope that you girls will have fun," Dean Santos said as he walked down the hall back to his office, leaving the two girls standing there.

Kai walked into the room. Gabby followed with her stuff. "That is your bed. You can put your stuff in the second closet, and your desk is right there," she said showing Gabby the room.

"Thanks!" Gabby said walking over to her closet. She opened it to see a large walk-in closet before her. Her jaw dropped as she put her things down.

"Ya. Big isn't it!"Kai commented from behind her.

Gabby nodded as a shut her mouth. She bent down and opened her bag. As she did that Kai looked over at her from her bed. Every time Gabby took something out of her bag Kai would make a face of disgust. Gabby finished unpacking around the time Kai started walking back and forth from her closet to her computer.

"Are you gonna go out?" she asked Kai.

"Yea. I'm just waiting for my friend Lacey to message me back." she said as she walked back to her closet and came back out with a blue jean half jacket that she got from Aeropostle.

Gabby went to her desk and started to unload her Toshiba laptop and hooked it up.

"Bye." Kai said as she walked out the door leaving Gabby alone in the room.

Four Hours Later (1:00)

Gabby finished making her side fell like home. She put her bulletin board on the wall above her bed. It had pictures of Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi. There were more pictures of Taylor, Troy, Chad, and her than any of the other people. She had her pink and orange bed set on her bed which she was now laying on and writing in her journal.

Kai walked into the room and looked amazed._ 'How can a girl that dresses like that, decorate her part of the room like that?' _Kai thought as she walked to her bed. "Hey," she said to be polite. _'Maybe I should give her a chance.' _

"Hey. How was your night?" Gabby said getting up and putting her journal in the top desk of her desk.

"Good. I see your night was very productive!" Kai said looking around the room, then back at Gabby.

"Yea it was!" Gabby said with proud.

"Oh that's a cool collage!" Kai said starring at Gabby's bulletin board.

"Oh. That's nothing. I made that with my friends like a week before I came here." Gabby said looking up.

"That's so cool." Kai said looking a little closer. "So is one of those guys your boyfriend?" she asked looking at Gabby.

Gabby got up and pointed to a picture of Troy. "Ya. Thats my boyfriend Troy." she said sitting back down. There was a long silence in the room.

"So do you want to go to the mall with me and Lacey tomorrow. We're meeting up with my brother and his two friends from the Worthington Academy for Boys."

"Yea sure." Gabby said as she walked to her closet to put on her red tank top and stripped slepping bottoms. She walked out and lay in her bed. She dosed of to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya so there's the second chapter. Some of you are wondering why I rated it M. Well you'll find out in the next two chapters. Well I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Lone Star Hottie


	3. Long Distance Relationship's Suck

As the sun came up the next morning, Kai woke Gabby up. "Hey I know it's a little early, but my bro called and asked to meet us for breakfast at IHOP." she explained as Gabby got up and headed for her closet.

Gabby went to her closet straight to the back where all the clothes that Sharpay bought for her were at. She bent down and opened her pink trunk. Kai was trying to see what she was doing. Gabby pulled out a pair of AE Western Cut-Off shorts and AE washed green Baja Tank and put them on. When she walked out her closet Kai's jaw dropped.

"That is cute!" Kai complemented as Gabby slipped on her AE Studded Study Mocasssins. Then Gabby walked back into her closet and grabbed her AE Silver Engraved Earrings and put them on. Then she walked into the rooms bathroom and put on black eyeliner and mascara.

Kai went into her closet and pulled out her blue Jack Creek Destroyed Denim Shorts and her orange Somebody in Cali Hollister tee shirt. She put them on then looked for her Embellished Flip Flops. Then went into the bathroom next to Gabby, who was now doing her hair, and put on eyeliner and mascara.

A knock came from the door. It was Lacey, Kai's friend. "Hey Lacey almost ready just need to grab my El Matador Tote. Oh and my roomy Gabby is gonna come with us." She yelled from the bathroom. Lacey looked at Gabby.

"I approve!" she yelled jokingly. "Hi I'm Lacey." she said walking over to Gabby. Lacey was wearing Abercrombie & Fitch Chelsea denim shorts and burgundy Lydia tank with brown embellished flip flops. On her arm was a white/ navy Jackie tote. Gabby grabbed her Root Brown AE Graphic Tote and her AE Dreamer shades. Lacey pulled her Gianni Versace Sunglasses and Kai grabbed her Black Coach Allie Sunglasses.

They walked out of the building to Lacey's baby blue convertible. The top was down so they looked hotter than they already were. Kai turned on the radio and Shakira's 'Hip's Don't Lie'just cameon. By the time the song was over they pulled into the parking lot in front of IHOP.

They got out and walked in. They all put there sunglasses on their heads. A guy came up and hugged Kai. "Gabby this is my brother, Teddy, and his friends Eric and Ben." All the guys were wearing Abercrombie and Fitch Cargo's and polo's.

"Hi." she said. _'I have a boyfriend' _she kept saying to here self. But then she looked over at Teddy, Eric, and Ben and saw how much hotter than Troy they were. It was harder to maintain her long distance relationship. They all followed the waitress to the table. At First, Gabby was a little shy, but then they started to talk about music. Gabby knew a lot about music.

"Damn, Bubba Sparxx is the shit!" Teddy said. He kept glancing over at Gabby.

"Hell no. Cherish is the Shit." Lacey commented.

"Bitch. What the hell have you been smoking. Lil Jon kicks ass!" Eric said. Lacey then punched him in his arm.

"One thing about white people is, They say the whole word like this!" Ben yelled out to stop the arguing.

"Man shut yo ass up." Eric said slapping Ben on the back of the head.

"Gabby, Who your favorite artist?" Kai asked forgetting about the others.

"I like Panic! at the Disco." Gabby said.

"So do I." Lacey blurted out. "What's your favorite song?"

"It's tie between 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' and 'But It's Better If I Do' but I can't choose." she said looking at Lacey.

"Me too." Lacey said. Everyone was looking at them with weird faces.

"Who is Panic! at the disco?" Eric asked.

Lacey grabbed her Ipod out her tote. She changed it to 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' and gave an ear phone to Eric and the other to Ben.

"Damn Gabby's fucking sexy!" Teddy uttered under his breath. Kai looked at Teddy and kicked him in the shin.

"Guess What guys," Ben started to say. "Teddy has a thing for Kai's new roomy." he said stepping away, so that Teddy wouldn't be able to hit him.

Gabby blushed and then looked at Lacey. "Did you see the making of 'But It's Better If I Do'?" she asked

"No, I didn't know that it had a music video yet!" she said suprised.

"I have it on my computer. If you want I'll show it to you." she said.

"Sure, but first we have to go to the mall." Lacey joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished eating and Eric paid the bill. Kai, Lacey, and Gabby got into the baby blue convertable. The guys got into Teddy's black BMW. Kai turned the radio on as all three girls put there shades on. "So what do you tthink about my brother and his airhead friends?" Kai asked Gabby.

"They're okay. I guess!" she said looking behind her at the black BMW that was following them. "Why do you ask?"

"Well my brother likes you, but you already have a boyfriend." Kai said.

"You have a bofriend! What's his name?" Lacey asked suprised.

"His names Troy and yes I kinda noticed Teddy likes me!" she said.

"Well if you and Troy don't work out, will you consider Teddy?" Lacey asked.

"Well I don't kno..." Gabby said as they pulled up to the mall. It was a big mall.

The rest of the day Kai tried to keep Teddy off of Gabby. He knew that she had a boyfriend, but he didn't care much. He just wanted to be with her. They hit a lot of stores including: Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostle, Agaci Too, Georgio Armani, Gucci, and Coach. Gabby got about10 new skirts, 3 new pants, 7 new shorts, and 20 new shirts. Plus the accessories which were to much for her to count. As they were leaving the mall around 7, Teddy stopped them. "Hey do you girls want to come to our end of Spring Break Party. It's on Friday at the Academy."

"Sure. We'll be there!" Kai said as the yall got in they're cars. As they pulled out of the mall's parking lot The girls went right and the guys went left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. I hope you like it. It show's a little of the rated M part. But wait for more chapters to come. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-Lone Star Hottie**


	4. Surfing and Kissing

**A/N: **First of all, sorry I haven't written in a while. I was moving from Texas to New Jersey and I just got the internet. Second, sorry for all the clothes concentration in the last chapter. I'm big on fashion. It's like my life calling, but I'll leave out the serious detail. But you will see a lot of things in pink and orange. Their my fave colors. Third, no my story isn't somewhat related to _Beyond the Break_, I was just thinking of names and I liked the Kai and the name Lacey just kinda popped into my head. Well enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night back in their dorm, Gabby got on her comp to talk to Taylor.

-------------------------------------------------------

chadssciencegrl: God I miss u so much!

shyschoolgrl: I miss you, too!

chadssciencegrl: So what have you been up, too?

shyschoolgrl: Well I went to the mall and my roommate, Kai, bought me some stuff

chadssciencegrl: How much is some stuff!

shyschoolgrl: just like…….40

chadssciencegrl:…..

shyschoolgrl: …….

chadssciencegrl: How…..

shyschoolgrl: Say Something

chadssciencegrl: Your turning into Sharpay and that's not a good thing

shyschoolgrl: So

chadssciencegrl: Well wat ev I hav to go to go, but I promise that I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna save you before you go total Sharpay on me.

shyschoolgrl: lol. Ttyl. Bye.

chadssciencegrl: Bye.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabby turned to look at Kai who was almost done putting up her new clothes. Gabby got out of her comp. seat and went to her closet to put up her new things. When she finished she went back to her comp. _"You Have Mail"_ flashed on her comp. 'It's from Troy' Gabby said to herself. She bit her lip then reached for her mouse and shut down the comp. She had a good day and hearing from Troy would make her depressed. "I read it tomorrow," she said to herself. She walked over to her bed and laid down.

"Night," Kai said as both girls dosed off.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kai hovered over Gabby. She awoke slowly. "Awww," she said startled as she saw Kai.

"Shh," Kai said putting her hand over Gabby's mouth. Then pointed to the door where Lacey, Teddy, Ben, and Eric were standing. "Do you want to sneak out with us?"

Gabby shook her head, then got out her bed. "Where are you guys goin?"

"To the beach," Teddy said smiling.

Gabby nodded again, then got went to her closet. Kai went in after her. "Don't forget your bathing suit. You should wear your pink one with orange design."

Gabby looked at Kai who was wearing her army bathing suit and a pair a denim shorts. She walked over to her dresser and got out her pink and orange bathing suit and a pair of her new denim shorts. Kai left so Gabby could have some privacy. Once the door was closed Gabby got ready then looked in the mirror over her dresser and made it look like she didn't just wake up. Then left to meet the others in her room. When she walked out Lacey and the guys were looking at her work of art over her bed. They stopped looking when they saw her walk over to the bathroom where she had left her orange flip flops.

It was quarter to six when they left. They all got into Eric's SUV and went to the beach.

When they arrived at the beach the guys unloaded their surf boards and headed for the water. "Ain't nothing better than catching a morning wave," Teddy said.

"How can it be this warm, this early in the morning?" Gabby asked as the girls laid their towels down on the sand.

"We're in California. It's hardly ever cold in the morning," Lacey said as she laid on her back to get a tan.

"Hey Gabby do you wanna learn how to surf?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Gabby said getting off her towel.

"Ok. I'll take Eric and Teddy can teach you. He's the only one that's certified to teach. The other two might put you in the hospital." Kai said jokingly. Gabby nodded. She stood there for a while as Kai took Eric's surf board and ran into the water.

"Are you gonna come or not?" Teddy yelled to Gabby. Gabby turned and ran to Teddy. "Ok. Well first we have to work on balance," he said holding a hand out to Gabby.

"I have balance. I took gymnastics for seven years." She explained.

"Ok. So do you want to hit the water?" he asked

"Sure." Gabby said with confidence.

"Well what you need to do is paddle out so that your far away from the shore so you can still see it but you won't run into it before the wave goes down. When you get to that point turn the board around, then wait. Surfing takes patients. When the wave is about 1 foot away from you start paddling forward then jump up off the board and bend your knees for balance. You got all that?" Teddy finished.

"Ya it seems sorta easy," Gabby said as she grabbed Teddy's board and ran to the water. She followed all the instructions Teddy gave her. Her first attempt failed as she fell five seconds after she got up on the board.

"It's ok. Get back on and try again." Kai said as she awaited the next wave. Gabby got back on the board and paddled out a little then turned around. As the wave came up behind her she started paddling. She got up on the board. She felt like she was flying on the waves. As she got close to the surface the wave went down. When she was no longer riding the wave she ran out of the water with Teddy's board. She stuck Teddy's boarding the sand and ran over and hugged him. Without thinking she kissed him. She looked around but thankfully no one saw what had happened. She blushed.

"What the fuck was I thinking? I can't believe I just did that," Gabby said.

"Me either," Teddy said. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Well…" Gabby was interrupted by Lacey.

"Shit. Leilani just text me and said that Christina's going around and checking the rooms."

"Whose the hell is Christina?" Gabby asked.

"She's the dorm administrator," Kai said as she started to dry off. They all ran to the SVU. Eric almost got a ticket trying to get the girls back to their dorm. The girls didn't even let the car stop. They jumped out as fast as they can and ran to their rooms. Kai and Gabby took quick wash offs so it would look like they just got out the shower. Gabby went first so that her comp would load before Christina got to their room. When they heard a knock on the door Kai laid on her bed and got out a Teen Vogue magazine while Gabby answered the door.

"Just checking on your girls and it looks like everything's okay in this room. Have a good day girls!" Christina said then walked to the next room. Gabby and Kai let out a sigh of relief. Kai kept reading her magazine and Gabby went to her comp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was the chapter. In the next chapter I'm gonna talk about Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi. PLEASE Review.**

**-Lone Star Hottie**


	5. Rock n' McDonalds

**A/N** Now that I have a comp you can expect new chapters almost everyday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close!" Kai said as Buttons by PCD played. It was her phone.

------------------------------------------------------

Kai: Hello

Abby: Hey it's Abby

Kai: Hey Abigail

Abby: Guess What?

Kai: It's time for you to visit

Abby: How'd you know?

Kai: Last time you were here you marked it on my calendar

Abby: I did?

Kai: You're such a blonde

Abby: Well see you tomorrow.

Kai: K. Bye.

Abby: muah Bye

------------------------------------------------------

The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Gabby asked trying not to seem nosy.

"That was my cousin Abby. She's coming for her monthly visit tomorrow. Is tomorrow Wednesday?" Kai Explained.

"Yea." Gabby replied, then turned back to her comp to check her Myspace.

**Back in New Mexico:**

"Guys I'm worried about Gabriela!" Taylor said looking around the room. Chad, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi looked at her.

"Why what happened?" Troy said concerned.

"Well I was talking to her last night and she told me she went shopping!" Taylor started.

"What's wrong with shopping? I go shopping every other day!" Sharpay said looking at her nails.

"I wasn't finished. She said that she got over 40 things, including clothes and accessories. That's not like her." Taylor said with a concerned face.

"Taylor's right. Whenever we went to the mall, she'd always get wristbands and that's it." Kelsi agreed.

"Gabriela doesn't seem like a shopper to me!" Ryan said.

"I know right." Taylor said.

"Guys I think it's time for a road trip." Chad blurted out. "We should drive to California and save Gabriela before she turns into Sharpay."

"Lord knows we can't let that happen." Ryan joked.

"Hey!" Sharpay said slapping her brother on the back of his head. The next four hours they were packing to go see Gabby. Little did they know Gabby was far from wanting to be saved.

Around lunch time they pilled into Troy's SUV that he got for his birthday and started their long trip.

"What boarding school are we going to?" Troy asked.

"Lexington Boarding School for Girls." Taylor said as she laid her head on Chad's shoulder.

**Back at LBSG:**

Hours later. "I'm gonna go take a real shower know that Christina's gone." Kai said walking to the bathroom.

"Okay I'm gonna go to the café to get some food." Gabby said grabbing a key to the room and then left. About 30 minutes later she went back up to her room. When she got there Lacey and the guys were there. Kai just got out the shower.

"Gabby get dressed we're goin to the Panic! at the Disco concert!" Lacey said. Lacey had on her But It's Better If You Do t-shirt and jeans. She looked like a rocker not like the prep she normally is. Gabby went to her closet and got dressed. She put on her Panic! at the Disco t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. She had a wrist band on that matched her shirt and black converse. She walked out her closet and went to the bathroom where Kai was.

'_Why are they wearing polo's to a rock concert?'_ She asked herself. Looking at Kai and the guys. Lacey and her were the only two in the spirit. Gabby put on eyeliner and mascara. Then put her hair up like Kristin did in an episode of Laguna Beach. She walked out the bathroom and they all walked out the door.

As they walked down the hall Teddy grabbed Gabby's hand and held her back. "You never did answer me!" He said

"Well the thing is I still sorta kinda have a boyfriend back in New Mexico." She said looking at the ground.

Teddy also looked at the ground. "Oh."

"But the problem is I like you." She said half smiling half frowning. Teddy looked up and gave her a little smile.

"We better catch up." He said grabbing my hand as they ran down the hall to join the others. When the walked out the building…

"Shotgun." Gabby yelled as they approached Teddy's SUV. _'Why does everyone have an SUV?'_ Gabby thought to herself. They got into the car and drove to the beach, where the concert was being held. When they got there Gabby and Lacey almost screamed. They got out the car and walked up to the stage. They were one of the first people there. So they waited.

**In Troy's SUV:**

"What state are we in?" Sharpay asked.

"We're still in Arizona. We'll get there around tomorrow night, because once we get to California we have to drive to Long Beach." Troy said. Everyone in the car was sleeping but Troy, Sharpay, and Chad.

"In two hours I'm gonna drive to give you a brake." Chad said.

"Ok." Troy said then continued the drive.

**At The Beach:**

The concert started Gabby and Lacey were screaming and singing. The others were just goin with the flo. At the end of the concert they played Gabby's fave, I Write Sins Not Tragedies.

"Oh, well imagine: as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding!" says the bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Oh, Well in fact well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne!  
Oh! Well in fact well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne!

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...

Again...

I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door! no"  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...

Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain..."

When the song ended, the others looked at Gabby and Lacey who said words they had never heard them say. Like 'whore' and 'goddamn', it surprised them. After they left the beach they went to McDonalds to eat. Kai got a salad, Lacey got chicken nuggets, and Gabby and the guys got big macs.

"Teddy, Abby coming for annual visit tomorrow." Kai said as they were sitting in the car eating.

"Ok. Don't forget our parties tomorrow." Teddy reminded.

"We know. We'll be there." Kai said.

**In Troy's SUV:**

Chad is now driving and Taylor is the passenger seat. Chad and Taylor were the only two up. Taylor was keeping Chad company. They were only halfway through Arizona and they were already talking about turning back. But they if they did they wouldn't get back until tomorrow night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the chapter. I did a little switching between the Cali sceen and the NM sceen. Hope you like it. PLEASE review.**

**-Lone Star Hottie**


	6. Surprises, Surprises

**A/N:** Okay I used peotry in this one. The first one I wrote myself and the second one I found on myspace. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wednesday morning. It's such a beautiful day." Taylor said as everyone woke up. They were still driving but Chad had some good news for everyone.

"Well since I drove all night and didn't stop. And cuz there really aren't any police out at night. We'll be in Long Beach around lunchtime. We're already in Cali and it's only 10!" Chad said.

"Yes. This car is starting to smell like BO." Sharpay said rolling down the window.

"So how exactly are we gonna approach Gabby." Kelsi said puzzled.

"Well since Taylor said it was a school for girls. You girls are gonna have to go get her." Troy said acting smart.

"How are they gonna get her to leave?" Ryan asked.

"Tell her I'm in the car." Troy said being a little more conceited than he needed to be.

"How about we wait to see how she's doing before we plan?" Taylor said.

"Ok." Troy said with a frown.

**Back in Cali:**

"What you doin?" Teddy asked as he walked into the girls' room.

"Oh nothing just writing poems." Gabby said looking up.

"Can I read some?" He asked. Gabby looked down at her journal, then smiled.

"Sure." She said handing Teddy her journal. He looked at a poem titled 'I'm The One'.

He looked at it:

------------------------------------------------------

I'm the tears in your eyes

I'm the blood in you veins

I'm the beat of you heart

I'm the sweat in your face

I'm the one that you chase

I'm the promise you made

I'm the voice in your head

I'm the lies that you said

I'm the girl you pushed away

I'm the shine in your eyes

I'm the choice that you made

I'm the smile on your face

I'm the pain you feel

I'm the scars that don't heal

I'm the reason you cry

I'm the best thing that you had

I'm the one

-----------------------------------------------------

Teddy looked back at Gabby. "This is a good poem. Who'd you write it about?" he asked hoping it was her boyfriend.

"My ex. Most of the poems in my journal were about how he hurt me." She said looking down at her bed.

"Does your boyfriend know about him?" he asked anxiously.

"No. For all he knows, he's my first boyfriend." Gabby said looking back at Teddy. He gave her back her journal. She started writing again. For the next 30 minutes it was silent. Then Gabby put down her pencil.

"Did you finish another poem?" Teddy asked.

"Yea. Do you want to read it?" Gabby asked holding her notebook out.

"Sure," Teddy said taking the notebook. He sat down on her bed next to her and read:

-----------------------------------------------------

Tell her how you admire her.

When she's upset hold her tight.

Pick her over all the other girls you hang out with.

Play with her hair.

Pick her up, tickle her, and wrestle with her.

Just talk to her.

Tell her jokes.

Bring her flowers just because.

Hold her hand and run.

Just hold her hand.

Let her fall asleep in your arms.

Tell her she looks beautiful.

Look into her eyes and smile.

Kiss her on the forehead.

Kiss her in the rain.

If you want to be with her…

Tell Her!

-----------------------------------------------------

Teddy put the journal down and stood there thinking about what he just read. About five minutes later he looked at Gabby who was now putting her journal back on her bookcase. She surrounded it with other journals so that no one could ever scope it out.

"That was a really good poem." He said looking at her. She looked over at him and their eyes met. She gazed into his sky blue eyes, and then Kai walked in.

"Teddy, I heard you moved your party back to tomorrow. Why is that? And why are you bothering my roomy?" Kai said.

"First of all, we had to move the party cuz tomorrow the dorm administrator is going out with his girlfriend. Last time they went out we didn't see him till two the next day. Second, I wasn't bothering Gabby, I was reading her poems." Teddy said.

"You write?" Kai asked.

"Yea!" Gabby said.

"Knock, Knock. Guess Who?" Came a voice by the door. It was Kai and Teddy's cousin Abby. "How are you guys doing?" Abby asked running over to hug Kai. Then she hugged Teddy. Abby was wearing a denim shorts and a white button up shirt with a light blue tube top over it that said 'Don't you wish your monkey was fun like me!' in orange letters. She was also wearing light blue converse. She looked at Gabby. "Hi I'm Abby!" she said with a smile.

"I'm Gabby. I'm Kai's new roomy." Gabby said as Abby hugged her.

"Well not to be rude, but I sat next to a guy that had serious BO on the plane, so I'm gonna go take a shower." Abby said grabbing her and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll go get tickets 7 tickets to see The Devil Wears Prada for tonight." Kai said grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Gabby was left alone with Teddy again. When both girls gone, she went over to her bed where Teddy was. For a minute they just sat there in silence, and then out of nowhere Gabby started kissing Teddy. After a while Teddy gave in. Gabby slowly lay down on her back, Teddy hovered over her.

**In the SUV:**

"Okay look for a big sign that says Lexington Boarding School for Girls, then once we find that go to building 'r'," Taylor said knowing they were close to seeing Gabby.

"Good we're almost there. HEY. I see it." Ryan said pointing at LBSG. They drove through the buildings of the boarding school. They finally pulled up to building 'r' which was the biggest of them all.

"Ok let's find someone to direct us to Gabriela's room?" Troy said.

"Doesn't Taylor know?" Sharpay asked.

"No. When ever I sent her a letter the dorm administrator delivered it." Taylor sighed.

"Hey there's someone over there. She might know!" Kelsi said walking over to Kai. "Excuse me do you know which room Gabriela Montez is in?"

"Yea she's my roomy. We're in room 314." Kai said.

"Are guys aloud in the dorms?" Chad asked before Kai left.

"Yea. My brother and his dumbass friends always come visit." Kai said getting into her car and driving off. They all went into the dorm building. Their jaws dropped.

"This is the biggest dorm I've ever seen!" Sharpay said. They walked to the center of the room and went up the escalator, twice. They walked down the hall to room 314. Taylor knocked on the door.

------------------------------------------------------

Teddy got off Gabby. Gabby went to the door. "Who is it?" she yelled through the door.

"It's Taylor." Came a voice through the door. Gabby gasped. She ran to a mirror and started fixing her hair and clothes.

"Just a second," she yelled. "Teddy go to your sisters closet." She whispered. Teddy nodded and went to Kai's closet without any questions. When Gabby looked presentable she went to the door and opened it. In front of her stood not only Taylor, but Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy.

"Aaahh!" Taylor screamed and hugged Gabby.

"Hey. How'd you guys get here?" Gabby said half smiling, half frowning.

"We drove all night to save you!" Kelsi said.

"Why?" Gabby asked trying not to be mean.

"Taylor was worried about you." Chad said.

"Over the shopping thing?" Gabby asked.

"Yea. You know me!" Taylor said. Then Lacey made her way through them and gave Gabby a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Gabby, where'd Kai go?" Lacey asked.

"Oh she went to go get some tickets to The Devil Wears Prada for tonight. Oh and Abby's in the shower and the guys moved their party back to tomorrow night." Gabby explained. Her friends looking at her in amazement. "Oh yea these are my friends Taylor, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsi. Guys this is Lacey."

"Hi. I'm there next dorm neighbor," Lacey said. "So why was the party moved back?" she asked.

"Cuz their dorm administrator is going out with his girlfriend tomorrow." Gabby explained.

"Oh the last time that happened he didn't go back till two the next day." Lacey said with a disgusted look on her face. Both girls laughed.

"Hey come in. Sorry I'm a little side tracked." Gabby said moving out the doorway. Then Teddy walked out Kai's closet. He was wearing one of her mini's. Both girls laughed again.

"Does this skirt make me look fat?" Teddy asked jokingly. Then he looked at Troy and the others. "Hi I'm Kai's brother and to make it clear I'm not gay." He said looking down at the skirt. Lacey went over to Teddy.

"Next time try a six. Get out her skirt, that's her favorite skirt." Lacey said pushing him back into the closet. Abby walked out the bathroom wearing an outfit similar to the way she arrived in. This time she was wearing a denim skirt and a white button up polo with a black tube top over it that said 'My Humps' in pink. She ran over to Lacey and hugged her.

"Abby these are my friends Taylor, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsi." Gabby said as she sat on her bed. Then her phone rang. It was Kai. She put it on speakerphone.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabby: Kai you're on speaker.

Kai: Ok. Change in plans I ran into Ashley Parker Angel at the movies and he invited me to his big party tonight at the Hard Rock Café. So I need to know how many to say are coming.

Lacey: Oh My Fucking God. Are You serious?

Kai: Yes!

Gabby: Well I have guests so 12 including you.

Kai: Meaning?

Teddy: Meaning my sister is such a blonde.

Gabby: Say that you have 12 other people coming with you.

Kai: Okay. See you guys in a couple of minutes. Bye

Lacey, Gabby, and Teddy: Bye.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Does this always happen?" Taylor asked.

"No not really," Lacey said. "I'll see you guys in a sec I have to go change." Lacey left the room. Gabby walked to her closet followed by Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay. Gabby grabbed a mini skirt, her orange tank top, and her pink fleece tee. She walked to the back of the closet where there was a changing room and got dressed. When she walked out her friends gasped.

"What have they done to you?" Taylor said.

"You look like Sharpay," Kelsi said in disbelief. With that the three girls left out the closet. Gabby walked over to her dresser and got out a pink necklace with orange earrings and pink and orange gel bracelets. She put on her orange converse. She went back to her dresser and put on eyeliner and mascara. She walked out her closet and everyone, but Teddy and Abby gasped.

"What happened to you?" Troy said.

"What you don't like?" Gabby said turning around.

"You look hott. Why didn't you ever dress like that back in New Mexico?" Troy asked.

"I was in fear of looking like Sharpay," she joked. She walked back into her closet and moments later came out with her pink Gucci purse with orange designs. The Kai walked in with 13 passes to get into the celebrity party and Ben and Eric. Once again Gabby introduced her friends. Kai handed out the passes.

"If you lose your pass your SOL." Kai said. "So is everyone ready we have to get there. We won't some pictures of us on the internet at one of Cali's many hott parties." Everyone started to leave the room, but Troy who held Gabby back to.

"I missed you!" he told her. She hugged him.

"I missed you, too" she said lying. Since she met Teddy, Troy was just a distant memory. They caught up with the others.

"First things first, Gabby you're the best roomy ever so I got you a present." Kai said. She moved aside revealing a cool blue mini cooper convertible.

"You got me a car!" Gabby screamed.

"Yea. I saw a brochure for it on your desk. Do you like?" Kai asked

"Duh. I love it!" Gabby said running over to hug Kai.

"What? You need to roll up to that party in style. Abby, Lacey, and I are taking our convertibles." Kai said.

"We're taking different cars?" Gabby asked.

"Yea. If we show up in lots of cars it makes us seem valuable." Kai said. "So lets go." Kai got in her car with Teddy. Lacey was with Eric, Abby with Ben. Gabby got in her mini coop along with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay. Troy, Chad, and Ryan got back in the SUV. In a row they headed to the party.

* * *

**That was the chapter took me a while to write, but it's finally finished. The next chapter will be posted later on today. Until then enjoy. PLEASE Review!**

**-Lone Star Hottie**


	7. Friend Fued

The cars pulled up to the flashing of cameras at the Hard Rock Café. Kai was the first to pull up. Teddy and her got out her car and a valet got in the car and drove off. They waited for the others to go. Lacey and Eric, Abby and Ben, Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay, and Troy, Chad, and Ryan all got out of their cars. When their group was complete they started walking down the red carpet. Gabby, Lacey, Abby, and Kai posed together. Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, and Ryan had a picture together. Gabby, Kai, Lacey, Ben, Abby, Teddy, and Eric took a picture together. They walked inside. Once inside Kai started walking toward Ashley Parker Angel and his wife Tiffany Lynn.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" Ashley said.

"Hey, these are my friends and my brother!" Kai said gesturing to us. Ashley waved. That whole night they partied. They danced, met celebrities, and got drunk. Since the valets wouldn't let them drive while under the influence of alcohol, they walked over to a hotel. They sent Ryan, who was the least drunk, in to get 2 rooms. One for the girls, and one for the boys.

**The next morning:**

They all walk out and got to the Hard Rock Café. They went to the office of the club. They got they're cars back and headed back to they're schools before room checks. After dropping off the guys at they're school, the girls hurried to they're school. They parked and ran up to they're rooms. When they got there the girls all got into there pajamas to make it seem like they had been there all night. Then like a minute before Christina was at their room Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad were shoved into Gabby's closet. "Don't make a sound. If Christina finds you guys here she'll flip." With that Gabby closed the door.

"Hello lady's." Christina said as she opened the door. "How are you this morning?"

"We're fine," Gabby said sitting down in her computer chair.

"Well just doing procedure. So Gabby did you see those kids who were looking for you yesterday?" she continued.

"Yea. They're at a hotel right now." Gabby said with a fake smile.

"Ok well see you girls same time tomorrow?" she asked

"We'll be here!" Kai said.

"Bye!" they said in unison. Troy and friends came out the closet.

"So you lie now?" Taylor asked looking at Gabby puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Gabby said.

"First going shopping and spending money that I know you don't have. Now lying. I know it was to save you a trip to the administrator's office, but still. This isn't the Gabby we know. You used to be so honest. Ever since you've been here, you've turned into a Sharpay. No even worse. You've turned into a selfish little rich girl." Taylor said.

"I'm not selfish!' Gabby said.

"You don't even answer my e-mails anymore." Troy said.

"Well…"

"Well, what. I'm dying to here your next lie. Lie to Troy, your first boyfriend." Kelsi said.

"That's a lie!" Kai said. "Gabby I thought you said you had a boyfriend before Troy. That's who all your poems are about aren't they?"

"You said you never had a boyfriend before." Troy said.

"I lied. I had another boyfriend. The reason I never mentioned him is because he was a horrible boyfriend. In fact, he was like my Jason." Gabby said referring to Jason and Jessica from Laguna Beach.

"What does that mean?" Chad asked.

"It's a Laguna Beach thing. You wouldn't get it." Sharpay said.

"So you have turned into a selfish little rich girl. I knew it. This was all a bad idea. We should have never come, because if we had never come you would have never lost a friend!" Taylor said.

"Make that two." Kelsi said. Then one by one they all said they didn't want Gabby in their lives.

"I should have suspected something when we came in." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked

"Well it was obvious, but I didn't notice. When we came in you were in the room, Lacey was in the bathroom, and Teddy was in the closet. Obviously Teddy wasn't doing anything with his cousin. And it took you an awfully long time to answer the door. You were doing something with Teddy, weren't you?' Troy asked.

"Of coarse not." Gabby said.

"Don't act. I saw you and him exchanging looks all night." Gabby looked down at her feet. "It's over Gabby."

"Well you know what. I don't care. Leave me. Teddy's hotter and sweeter. He understands me. For all I care you can go and run off with Sharpay." Gabby yelled.


	8. Twisted Girls

**A/N: **This is alittle twist that I thought about adding after seeing Wild Things 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all left the room. Gabby stood there looking at the door. "Did I mess that up?" Kai asked.

"No. I was meaning to break up with him any ways." Gabby said. "So are we still going to the guys party tonight?" Gabby asked

"If your up to it!" Kai said.

"Of coarse." Gabby said. "I might even hook up with Teddy." Gabby looked at the collage over her bed. She walked over to her computer and opened up a file named 'East High', inside were photos of her friends. Then she looked at the time. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**In Troy SUV:**

"I can't believe how much she's changed." Taylor said.

"She used to be so innocent." Troy said.

"Maybe she was just fooling us." Sharpay said.

"She probably was." Chad said. They continued driving.

**Back at LBSG:**

Gabby went to her closet. She looked through her closet. She then pulled out her denim mini skirt and blue/gray leggings. She then pulled out a blue/gray tee that said 'you'll never understand me…' on the front and on the back it said '…my mind is too complex!' She walked out to go put on some make up.

'Slob on my knob, Like corn on the cob. Check in with me, and do your job. Lay on the bed, and give me head. Don't have to ask, don't have to beg. Juicy is my name,  
sex is my game. Let's call the boys, let's run a train. Squeeze on my nuts, lick on my butt.' Gabby answered her phone.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabby: Hello.

Taylor: Hey it's me.

Gabby: So did it work.

Taylor: Like a charm. That believed the whole thing.

Gabby: Wait. Are you near them?

Taylor: No they're in the bathroom.

Gabby: Thanks so much for helping me out with that whole problem. They would have killed me if they knew that I chose to come to Lexington.

Taylor: So when we get back to New Mexico, I'm coming back to Cali.

Gabby: See you when you get here.

------------------------------------------------------

They both hung up.

"So did they fall for it?" Kai asked as she walked out her closet wearing a red halter and denim pants.

"Of coarse they did." Gabby said. The girls finished getting ready. Gabby put on her personalized silver earrings. Then she headed back to her closet and put on her blue/gray converse. When she walked out Kai, Lacey and Abby were waiting. The girls left. They took Kai's red Audi convertible. They drove off towards Worthington.

"So how did you guys get away with the whole break up plan? I heard that fight it was pretty harsh." Abby asked.

"Gabby, Taylor and I all took drama. We acted the whole time." Kai said.

"Yea. Now I can finally go with Teddy." Gabby said. They got to the party. It was cool. Teddy and Gabby danced most of the night. Then they snuck off to Teddy's room. Gabby lay in Teddy's bed. He hovered over her as they kissed. She pulled at the sides of his shirt, to pull him closer. He kissed her deeper. He then inched her shirt up until it was off. They kissed deeper, and then she pulled his shirt off. They kept kissing. He started unbuckling her skirt. Then in one motion pulled both her skirt and her leggings off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She unbuckled his short and pushed them down with her feet till they were off. He then snapped her bra and took it off. She pushed his boxers with her feet, then he pulled off her underwear.

He was in her. Their bodies were moving like ecstasy. Gabby was moaning incoherently. She loved the way he felt inside her. Their hips moved together faster and faster till at the climax, Gabriella had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day:**

Gabby woke up in her bed. Her phone was ringing.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabby: Hello.

Taylor: Gabby we're back in New Mexico, so I'll be there tomorrow.

Gabby: What are you gonna tell everyone?

Taylor: I'll tell them that I'm visiting my grandma. (Door bell rings in background)

Gabby: Ok.

Taylor: Ok. Well I have to go. Chad's here for some… alone time.

Gabby: What ev. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------

She hung up her phone. "So did you and Teddy hook up last night." Kai asked.

"Yea." Gabby said with a smirk on her face.

"So is Taylor still coming back?" Kai said.

"Yea. That was her. She'll be her tomorrow." Gabby replied.

"Let me guess. She having some alone time with Chad." Kai said.

"Of Coarse." Gabby said getting up and going to her closet. She put on her white bathing suit that had an orange flower on the left side of her top. She then put on a pair of faded blue shorts that she got at AE. Then put on her white flip flops that match her bathing suit. She walked out.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Kai asked.

"Teddy and I are going to the beach to surf." Gabby said grabbing her beach bag that her flip flops came with. "See you at three." Gabby said walking out. She went to the front of the building and joined Teddy in his new convertible. They shared a greeting kiss.

"So how was your morning?" Teddy asked.

"Other than Taylor calling me waking me up. Everything is fine. Well at least now it is." Gabby said looking at Teddy.

"So when is she coming?" he asked.

"She'll be here tomorrow." She said as they pulled into a parking spot in front of the beach. They got out and unloaded the surf boards.

"Let's see if you still know how to…" Teddy begin, but Gabby interrupted with a kiss. Gabby started running towards the water. Teddy followed her. They surfed until two thirty. "Let's go. I have to get back, we have an assembly today."

"That's right. Spring breaks almost over." Gabby said.

"Yea. So how long is Taylor staying?" Teddy asked as they loaded the boards back into his car.

"She leaves Sunday night." Gabby said as they drove off towards Lexington.

They arrived in front of building 'R'. "Call you later." Teddy said.

"Yea." Gabby said as they kissed. Then she got out and headed up to her room to change.

"How was surfing?" Lacey asked.

"The waves were perfect!" Gabby said. The girls sat down on Gabby's bed and they talked about what Gabby and Teddy did when they left the party. After that Gabby grabbed a shower and went to bed forgetting that Teddy was gonna call her.

------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day:**

Gabby awoke to the sound of her phone.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabby: Hello.

Teddy: Hey what happened last night?

Gabby: sorry I dosed off after my shower.

Teddy: That's ok. So is Taylor there yet?"

Gabby: No.

Teddy: Well I'll call you later. You sound tired.

Gabby: Ok.

Teddy: Love ya.

Gabby: I love you, too. Bye.

------------------------------------------------------

Gabby dropped her phone and went right back to sleep. About an hour later Kai woke her.

"Hey Taylor's here. Wake up." Kai said. Gabby woke up and looked at the end of her bed.

"Hey Taylor." Gabby said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kai said.

"I say we go shopping!" Gabby said.

"That's cool with me. Let's go!" Taylor said. The girls started getting ready. Gabby put on denim shorts and a pink polo. Taylor put on a denim mini skirt and orange tube top. Kai put on a pair a denim jeans and a white tank top with a half jacket. The girls went next door to Lacey's room. Lacey was wearing denim capris and a blue halter. The went in Gabby's mini coupe convertible.

Everything was going well until Chad called Taylor.

------------------------------------------------------

Taylor: Hello.

Chad: Hey babe. What you doin?

Taylor: Oh nothing! (Gabby, Kai, and Lacey start giggling in the background)

Chad: What's that?

Taylor: That's just the TV.

Chad: Oh. For a second, I thought that was Gabby and her new friends.

Taylor: Why would I be hanging out with Gabby? We're not friends anymore.

Chad: Ok. Just making sure.

Taylor: Hey I have to go help my grandma. I'll talk to you later.

Chad: Ok. Love ya. Bye.

Taylor: Love ya, too. Bye.

------------------------------------------------------

"That was close. We could have been caught." Taylor said.

"Yea. What we need to do is make a pact." Gabby said.

"What kind of pact?" Kai asked.

"We have to promise never to tell of our plan. We'll take it to our graves." Gabby said.

"We'll never tell that's not even a problem." Lacey said.

"You still need to promise. We are the only ones that know about it." Gabby said.

"I agree to the pact." Taylor said.

"Me too." Kai said.

"Me three." Lacey said.

"Ok it's settled, we can't tell anyone." Taylor said.

"Good. Now we don't have to worry about anyone important getting mad." Gabby said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was my final chapter. It took me a long time to write it. My stories finally finished. Hope you like it. PLEASE Review!**

**-Lone Star Hottie**


	9. Characters

**The Characters**

**Gabriella Montez aka Gabby**

**Dean Santos**

**Kai Rozas**

**Lacey Farmer**

**Teddy Rozas**

**Eric**

**Ben Gutierrez**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Abby Preston**

**Chad Danforth**

**Troy Bolton**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Ryan Evans**

**Kelsi Nielson**

**Some Famous People Mentioned**

**Panic! at the Disco**

**Ashley Parker Angel**


End file.
